


A Trip to Disneyworld

by willowsandwonders



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally pure fluff, this ship needs so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsandwonders/pseuds/willowsandwonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly really, really wants to go to Disneyworld. So, Seamus decides to take him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to Disneyworld

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present for a really good of mine a few months ago and decided to share it. Also this isn't the first time I've written fanfic, but it IS the first time I've uploaded it anywhere public so please be nice aha  
> Hope you guys like it!

“Seamus, will you take me to Disneyworld?” The mic cords were still tangled up all over the desk and an empty soda bottle perched haphazardly on the edge from when Sly had tried (and failed) to chug it earlier. Seamus turned to face him and left the goodbye message to the chat unsent. They probably wouldn’t clear out for a while anyway.  
“Sly, that’s literally on the other side of the country. Maybe we could try Disneyland? That’s a lot closer.” He paused for a second to press the enter key and continued, “Or we could just don the mouse hats and drive in circles around that Carls Jr.’s that keeps fucking up our orders. That’s just as much of an adventure as Thunder Mountain.” Sly giggled at the mental image.  
“Disneyland wouldn’t be the sameeee though!”  
“Disneyworld or nothing?”  
“Yeah” They went back to tidying up the stream room, Sly humming as he worked. Jordan popped his head in at one point to announce that everyone was starting to head home for the night. The pair was almost done when an idea popped into Seamus’ head.  
“You know…next year Pax East is in Florida…” Seamus began slowly, “and it’s right outside of Orlando…” Sly’s eyes lit up and in an instant he’d yanked Seamus into a crushing hug.  
“You’re the best Shay!”  
“Kinda can’t breathe here man” he choked out. Sly wasn’t exactly the most intimidating person on the planet, but god dammit he had the strength of a bodybuilder on steroids when he hugged you.  
“Sorry!” he released him but was still practically bouncing with energy.  
“I dunno how we’ll manage to keep everyone from blowing up the place or something though.”  
“Well I…I was thinking that uhhh…” his words were starting to get quicker and jumbled up. Seamus waited patiently through the awkward moments where Sly struggled to sort out what he was trying to say into syllables. “I was thinking that it could be just like, the two of us…” His eyes were fixed on some point over Seamus’ shoulder and he was looking more and more uncertain by the second. “Because I mean…James wouldn’t wanna go ‘cause he doesn’t like the rides and Dan might—“ Seamus held up a hand to stop whatever rambled Eddie was making up.  
“You’d better buy me some cotton candy.” He left Sly with his mouth still open before he got one of those boa-constrictor hugs again. Walking to his car, he missed Eddie jump into the air with his fist raised and let out a woop of joy.

-

Eddie didn’t remind him, but Seamus never forgot. He got one of those little jars you see in practically every lame movie and started saving up. As the months went by with him pinching pennies and grabbing dirty quarters from the sidewalk, he managed to scrape together just enough extra money for two tickets.

-

Seamus couldn’t help but drag it on for as long as he could. Sly had almost caught on to him when he’d “accidentally” bought them plane tickets that landed them in Orlando two days early, but Seamus had bs-ed his way through some kind of explanation. The first day was just spent unpacking, getting accustomed to the time zone, and watching shitty movies on the hotel television. Watching the movies with Sly had actually been pretty nice (though he’d never admit that out loud) but he could’ve done without the soulful lip syncing of the songs in the movies’ credits.  
Now Sly was sprawled out on the white quilt, idly scrolling through Twitter. Seamus had the tickets hidden under his leg and couldn’t help but let a grin spread across his face. His suspense and excitement were building up and it had taken all of his self-control not to call Eddie the second he’d bought the tickets.  
“So what do you want to do today?” Sly laughed at how his tone was practically dripping with excitement.  
“Someone’s excited! I guess that means you have an idea, right?” Seamus managed to make his reply toned down enough to feign nonchalance.  
“Well, I do have these.” He stood up and handed Sly one of the tickets. He processed it within a millisecond and soon he was shaking with excited laughter against Seamus’ chest and making happy noises that probably weren’t human. “I’ll make a wild guess and say that you’re up for a trip to Disney today”  
“Of course!” he squealed before dissolving back into giggles.

-

“Are the hats really necessary? They’d made it about twenty feet into Magic Kingdom before Sly had grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the plentiful gift shops.  
“It’s Disneyworld! We _have_ to get the hats!” The store had a much wider selection than he’d anticipated, but thankfully it looked like Sly wanted to stick to the classic Mickey Mouse hats. He was about to grab one of his own when something scratchy and pink slid over his eyes. Before he could rip off whatever ridiculous hat he was positive was resting on his head, Sly’s had shot up to cover his eyes. “No peeking until you can see it in a mirror!”  
“What the hell?”  
“Seamus, there are children here!”  
“My apologies, as you kidnap me and use a Disney hat as an excuse I will be certain to keep my language free of poisonous cussing.”  
“You are absolutely impossible, Seamus.” There was no malice in his tone. Seamus was about to fire back with something clever that would hopefully come to his mind when Sly grabbed his hand. It was all he could do not to flinch or say something embarrassing, let alone attempt a sarcastic remark. Just because he didn’t say anything, that didn’t mean his body language hadn’t spoken for itself. Sly caught on and simply laughed away the tension. “Relax, I’m not actually kidnapping you! I’m just leading you around the corner to the mirror so you don’t trip over yourself and wipe out innocent civilians.”  
Seamus tried to say “Glad you have so much faith in me” but it came out as something between a mouse and a bird in distress. His mind was still trying to get over the fact that _Sly is holding my hand and he could have grabbed my arm but instead he is holding my hand and why does that matter oh my fucking god my face is going to legitimately combust what the hell._ Thankfully, the ordeal wasn’t too lengthy. He was too focused on the fact that there was a hand wrapped around his and not just anyone’s hand but _Eddie’s hand_ to realize that they’d stopped. The hand over his eyes fell away to reveal the hat in its full glory.  
“Sly, this is a princess hat.” He deadpanned.  
“I really think it brings out your eyes. You know, complimentary colors and all that.”  
“I am not walking around in public wearing this hat.”  
“You’ve literally dressed up as Princess Peach for an audience of thousands.”  
“That was different!” Sly raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it. He switched tactics, pulling the best pouty face he could muster.  
“Pleaseeeee?”  
“Fine.” He sighed, fighting off the smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
“That’s the spirit!” Sly cheered, heading towards the line at the checkout. Seamus followed, pulling out his wallet.  
“Do you think a 20 will cover it?” Sly looked at him like he was from another planet.  
“You’re not paying! You got the tickets and I’ll pay for all the crap we get while we’re here.”  
“You know in that case I need to go find this hat in solid gold—“Eddie just stuck his tongue out at him as they reached the front of the line.  
“I’m going to need you to take off the hat so I can scan it.” The woman behind the counter piped up.  
“Oh sh—yeah sorry.” He plopped the hat onto the counter and rocked on his heels as he waited for her to finish ringing them up. With any luck, they might actually get to explore Magic Kingdom before midnight. Provided that the lines for the rides weren’t ten hours long, of course. Wait, would Sly even want to go on the rides? That thought was instantly thrown out. There was no way in hell Eddie would miss out on riding any rollercoaster he saw. He was broken out of his thoughts by the cashier.  
“You know…it’s really great to see you two.” She said through a smile, handing Eddie the receipt.  
“Thanks.” Seamus answered carefully, not too sure what she was getting at. He was about to turn and walk out when she continued.  
“It’s just…you don’t see a lot of men…together in public…like on a date, you know.” Her smile was bright enough to blind twenty innocent children. He was about ninety percent certain that his face was the color of a fire truck and he looked like an idiot. “I mean you see it on the news but you don’t really see it.” For the second time since entering the store his vocal cords had valiantly abandoned him. Was he supposed to thank her? Flip her off? Crawl under a rock and die? He wasn’t liking his options.  
Thankfully, Sly had still retained the ability to actually function as a normal human being and broke into a wide grin. “Thank you ma’am.” He looped his arm around Seamus’ and half led, half dragged him out of the store. Once outside, he didn’t comment on what happened, just plopped his mouse hat on his head and motioned for Seamus to do the same. “Alright, let’s go on some rollercoasters!” Seamus had to practically run to keep up with him.

-

“So _is_ this a date?” Sly asked, a little grin on his face. They’d been in line for Space Mountain for about twenty minutes now, lapsing between casual conversation and complaints about the wait. Luckily, Seamus was able to retain a bit more tact this time around.  
“What it’s about to be is a murder scene if we don’t get on this ride soon.”  
“But you’re too pretty to be a murderer!”  
“You will be first.” He mumbled, doing his best to sound sinister. Sly just laughed and batted at the train of his princess hat.

-

After another twenty minutes that felt a hell of a lot more like an eternity, they were finally at the front. They had to take off their hats (which Sly wasn’t too pleased about) but they were promised that they could get them out of the temporary lockers once they got off the ride. That seemed to appease Sly, and he scooted into the car next to Seamus. An employee tugged on their restraints to make sure that they weren’t going to fly out and make the headlines, and then the ride was rocketing off (no pun intended.)  
“Why are there no lights?!” Sly whispered to him in a panic, just loudly enough for Seamus to hear over the ride.  
“Because it’s Space Mountain!” he whispered back, not really having another answer. Sly shrieked at the first few turns but soon he was giggling at each one. Seamus laughed too, especially at the biggest drop. He hadn’t ridden Space Mountain since he was a little kid and it was already much more fun than he’d remembered.  
In the gift shop, they pored over the screens, looking for the photo of their car. Seamus was well aware that the photo thing was just a gimmick for more money, but it was a pretty hilarious one. People made some pretty hilarious faces when they felt like they were plunging too their doom. Sly spotted their photo, and from his face he seemed less than pleased.  
“You were turning around!”  
“Really?” he laughed. Sly continued to pout until Seamus promised to be more photogenic in the next one and before he knew it they were heading for another ride.

-

The next ride on Sly’s list of _oh my god we need to go on this one c’mon Seamus hurry up_ was Splash Mountain. Thankfully, the line was a bit shorter. “Why are all of Disney’s rides named after mountains?” Sly hopped down from his perch on the side rail and turned to him.  
“Huh?”  
“You’ve got Space Mountain, Thunder Mountain, Expedition Everest, Splash Mountain and all that. There’s probably even more under works it’s like…” he paused and racked his brain for a second, trying to make up a scenario. “They assemble their whole think tank, the Imagineers or whatever, and they start talking about how they need a new ride, yeah? And there’s all these ideas flying around the room when suddenly this little intern stands up and unfurls this giant world map. He points to uh…Mount Fiji on the map and says ‘this is it, the idea to end all ideas. We’ll take this mountain, and we’re gonna name a ride after it.’ The room erupts into cheers and he’s heralded as a hero, gets his photo in the hall of fame and everything. A few years later Fiji Mountain is a huge success and they’re looking for a fresh, new mountain. And that my friend, is how dreams are made.” Seamus made sure to tell it as dramatically as he could, with exaggerated hand gestures and everything. It was in no way the best joke he’d ever told, a three out of ten at most, but Sly seemed to find it hilarious. He was clutching at his sides, cackling so loudly that the family behind them griped for them to shut up.

-

As their log float chugged through the animatronics singing and storytelling, Sly tapped his foot impatiently. Besides the little kids, everyone just wanted to get to the actual splash part of the ride. There hadn’t been lockers for their hats this time, so Seamus had decided to trust in the power of centrifugal force. As they neared the literal light at the end of the tunnel signaling their descent, Sly leaned over and whispered “This is it.” He seemed hell bent on getting a good photo this time, even going so far as to make sure they sat in the front row. Right as their log tipped dangerously over the edge of the waterfall Sly threw his arm around Seamus and grinned for the photo. They began their rapid descent. A bright flash filled the tunnel and in the same moment he felt his hat fly off of his head. But he had more pressing matters to deal with, like the fact that the wind was roaring in his face as he plummeted straight down. He ducked instinctively as they hit the water, avoiding most of the spray. Eddie wasn’t so lucky, he spent the rest of the ride spluttering and trying to spike his hair back up.  
Their photo didn’t disappoint. Sly was beaming directly at the camera with Seamus pulled close. Seamus still wasn’t looking right at the camera, instead laughing and looking over Eddie’s shoulder at a runaway princess hat. They each walked out of the gift shop with a copy of the photo and a refrigerator magnet that Sly had insisted on getting for some unknown reason.  
Walking past the front of the ride, he spotted a tiny pink dot in the water. “Oh my god Eddie look!” he cried, pointing to the object.  
“Is that your hat?” Seamus was laughing too hard to manage anything more than a nod. “This is the mark we leave at Disney, littering.” He clucked in disapproval before dissolving into laughter himself.

-

Somehow, after Sly whining for a good ten minutes, they ended up on their way to the teacup rides. They’d already eaten a makeshift lunch of churros, taken a photo with the Cinderella Castle, and narrowly escaped the danger of seagull excrement.  
According to the map, they were only a few minutes away from the teacups that Seamus was half dreading. He didn’t fancy the possibility of his churro lunch making an unpleasant exit with all of that spinning. He was starting up a personal pep talk on how to keep his food long enough for It to digest when Sly made an inhuman shrill at something in the distance. He had his eyes locked on one of those balloons with an inflated Mickey Mouse head surrounded by another, clear balloon. “Holy shit!”  
“Says the guy who was fussing at me for swearing earlier!” Seamus’ protest fell on deaf ears.  
“That’s a balloon inside of a balloon!” He sounded like he’d just made a groundbreaking scientific discovery. And of course, it led to Seamus being tugged towards the balloon stand.  
“We’ll take two, please.”  
The man robotically took the money from Sly and tiredly asked, “What colors?”  
He glanced at Seamus first, who automatically went “Blue.” Sly opted for a red one “so we can match, sorta” and they were on their way again, each with a balloon within a balloon tied around their wrists.

-

Twenty minutes later, they were in a bright yellow teacup. Sly slid in right next to them, sitting so close that their knees touched. Seamus was no Disneyworld expert, but in all the commercials people were always across from each other. There were also slow motion effects and nice music, but you couldn’t have everything.  
“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to sit next to each other in the teacups.”  
“Excuse you Seamus I am an adult and I make my own decisions.”  
“The adult part is debatable.”  
“You suck!”  
“Not for free.”  
“This is a children’s ride!”  
“I’ll give them a discount then.”  
“SEAMUS!” The ride powered up just in time for Sly to jerk the wheel in retribution. He laughed at the sudden rotation and set about spinning the wheel as fast as he humanly could, while Seamus just focused on not getting flung out. The colors of the teacups around them and the ride’s music were blending together and _holy shit he was going to die in a teacup._  
“Slow down!” He shouted in a panic, “I don’t want to die in a yellow teacup from hell on our first date!” The second those words left his mouth he would’ve loved nothing more than to do exactly that. Or flee to Antarctica and never return. That would work too. Sly didn’t comment on what he said ( _but did he just fucking wink at me holy shit_ ) but he did slow down their speed just enough that Seamus didn’t feel like his brain was getting tossed around.  
Once the ride was over, neither of them mentioned that Seamus had called it a date. They also didn’t talk about the fact that they’d intertwined their hands, their balloons bumping into each other as they walked.

-

The sun had just slipped behind the horizon and street lamps were flickering to life as the day started to come to a close. They’d bounced around from ride to ride, even managing to score a photo with Peter Pan. Seamus was starting to feel the effects of wandering around in the sun all day and he was pretty sure Eddie was worn out too. But, Sly had wanted to stay to see the fireworks and honestly Seamus was excited for them too. A lot of other people had had the same idea, so most of the benches were filled with people expectantly looking to the sky. They’d found a spot on a stone wall surrounding a flower garden, perfect for Seamus to finish munching on the cotton candy that he’d been promised all that time ago. The pair had lapsed into a comfortable silence, their knees shoulders touching along with the tips of their fingers.  
The fireworks were beautiful, filling in the gaps between stars with colorful bursts. But after three or four, he grew distracted. All he could wonder was what Eddie looked like with their light splashing over his face. He turned to find out and found that Eddie must’ve wondered the same. Their faces were inches apart when suddenly, in between the staccato of fireworks, their lips met. The kiss tasted like cotton candy and the pure light of happiness, if such a thing was possible.


End file.
